Aang's Story
by Willow Knox
Summary: The prequel to Avatar. Here's everything from Aang's birth to the iceberg. Obviously I have taken a LOT of dramatic licence here! Flame away if you want. CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. An Airbender is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and probably never will.**

An Airbender is Born

Hikimae smiled at the child in her arms.

"You should be proud. He's a fine boy." Guita said to her daughter. "Now, if only you and your husband would come back to the Southern Nomads, travel with us again."

Hikimae shook her head.

"No, we like living at the Southern Air Temple. Our new son will have a bright future here, and Kunta will be able to train as a warrior, and I as an airbender." She looked down at her blue airbending tatoos, wondering if her son would also be a bender.

The door opened, revealing an older man wearing the orange and yellow habit of an airbender monk. His long, white beard could not conceal his warm smile and the unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.

"Gyatso! It was good of you to come." said Kunta, bowing low with genuine respect for the airbending master.

"Of course," replied the bending master, "Do you think I would miss meeting my newest student?"

"You don't know that he's an airbender for sure yet, Gyatso." Hikimae remarked.

"You're right. Let's have a look at the kid." Gyatso gently took the baby, looking into the infant's big, brown eyes. "Even as a baby, your son has that glint in his eyes - the glow of a bender."

"How can you tell?" whispered Hikimae, mystified.

"It's the same glow I saw in your eyes two years ago when you mmoved to the temple. I've seen it in all strong benders. And heck, I'm 72 years old! If I can't tell, who can?"

"Don't get cocky." Guita chimed in, looking at Gyatso sharply. "I'm old, too, and just as wise, if not wiser."

"You, old?" Gyatso winked at Guita. "You couldn't be a day passed 25!"

Guita simply rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.

"So," said Gyatso, buisiness like once more, "In a week we can have your son's naming ceremony."

"His name!" Kunta opened his eyes wide. "We haven't decided on a name for our son yet!"

"Actually," said Hikimae shyly, "I was thinking we could name him - Ludfisk."

"Ludfisk!" cried Kunta, "We can't name him that! Kids would laugh at him and write unkind things about him in his yearbook!"

"What's a yearbook?"

"Eh, something the author threw in." mumbled Kunta, "Anyway, what if we named him after my father? He was a great bender, and my greatest role model. He... he died in battle years ago."

"I had forgotten that. What was your father's name?" asked Hikimae.

"Aang."

* * *

**Please review! I decided to make a bunch of short chapters instead of a few long ones. The second chapter should be up soon. **


	2. For Their Future

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had it written but I was too lazy to type it up... heh heh... Also, I realize that I misspelled Gyatso's name. I did a bit of research and I don't think all of what I said in my last chapter is correct about the Air Temples. But, it's my story so I guess it doesn't really matter! So, on with the story!**

For Their Future

15-month year old Aanga wobbled across the terrace. His gray eyes were wide with curiosity - curiosity for everything and everyone around him. A bubble of energy, the boy had learned to walk quickly; when he was only about 10 1/2 months old. And already he showed signs of learning to talk. Aang delighted in gushing sound out of his little mouth, constantly trying to tell his parents what he thought of the world.

His father, mother, and grandmother watched him play.

"He's grown so much since I last saw him." remarked Guita, smiling fondly at Aang. "In a few years he'll be ready to begin airbending training with the other young monks, right?"

"Yes. Guita, you've come a long way just for a social visit." Kunta pointed out. "Why did you really come?"

Guita looked troubled. "A group of Fire Nation soldiers have been following our caravan and making trouble. This has been happening to other caravans as well. Fighting has even begun in some areas."

Hikimae was startled. "But... how could this happen? Fire Lord Yasuo has always been a man of peace! He would never put up with this."

"Shinko is old." said Kunta sharply. "He isn't as watchful of those small groups of soldier bandits anymore."

"What about Avatar Rokku?" Hikimae wanted to know. "He hates war and fighting. He won't let it start."

Guita gaped at them. "Have you two been so secluded up here that you haven't heard the outside news? The Avatar is dead!"

Kunta and Hikimae gasped. "How long ago?" demanded Kunta.

"Not even a week before Aang was born."

"Mother," inquired Hikimae, "why didn't you tell us on your last visit?"

"I don't know... I guess I assumed you already knew." Guita replied. "Just like that time when you were 14 and you 'assumed I already knew' that you were going out with the Earth Nation kid with the mohawk!"

"Eh heh... moving right along," said Hikimae as Kunta raised an eyebrow, "Has the new Avatar been found?" Guita shook her head.

"We would know anyway." said Kunta thoughtfully. "An Air Avatar is next in the cycle. Come to think of it, I heard Washi, the head monk, saying that the "'toys should arrive soon.' Now I see what he meant. The toys are to find the new Avatar."

"But the new Avatar cannot solve our short-term problems with the Fire Nation soldiers." said Guita, almost longingly, Hikimae noted.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Hikimae carefully.

"We need warriors to help us. Our tribe needs you two. Please, help us fight off the bandits."

Hikimae sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mother, but we can't. We have Aang now, we're a family."

"Aren't there other warriots in the tribe?" added Kunta.

"None as strong as you," Guita pleaded, "we've been attacked for months now. Our warriors and benders are tired. You know I wouldn't come unless it was neccessary."

Kunta and Hikimae looed at each other uncertainly. There was a long silence.

"What about Aang?" asked Kunta finally. "He can't come with us."

"The other monks will look after him." said Guita. She turned her eyes towards Hikimae. "It's your people too. Fight for their sake. Fight for the futures of children like Aang." The two hesitated, then slowly nodded together.

"We'll go."

* * *

Hikimae tossed some provisions and her glider staff up onto Dallei, her flying bison. These animals lived a very long time; she had known Dallei practically all her life. Dalllei had recently become a proud mother to a little male bison who Hikimae christened "Aapa." She planned to give to Aang when the bison was big enough to ride (that shouldn't take too long) and when Aang was old enough to ride. 

A small cry penetrated Hikimae's silent thought. Aang waddled towards his mother with outstretched arms.

"Oh honey," said Hikimae, scooping her son up, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

Kunta arrived, carrying a small sack. He reached down to kiss Aang on the head. Gyatso and Guita followed.

"Good-bye son." Kunta said softly. He turned to his wife. "We'd beter go."

Hikimae nodded regrettfully. After squeezing Aang one last time, she handed him off to Gyatso.

"Good luck," said Gyatso, his eyes full of concern. "And be careful."

"Thank you." came her whispered reply. Hikimae mounted Dallei with Kunta and Guita. "Yip-yip!" Dallei rose into the air.

"We'll be back in two or three weeks, a month at the most," Kunta called back to Gyatso as the flying bison carried them away from their home.

* * *

But a month passed, and they did not return. Eventually a letter came from a messenger of the Southern Nomads. Washi, the head monk, read it carefully. He then grimly handed it over to Gyatso. Gyatso read it, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"Poor Aang." said Washi. "I'm sorry, Gyatso. I know you were close to them."

"I will take Aang to live with the other young Airbenders." came his reply. "We are his family now."

* * *

**Flame away, cry tears of joy, throw things at the computer, but please review! Suggestions are welcome. -Lady Triton**


	3. Avatar Rising

**Here's chapter 3. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but if you have any ideas for the plot let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

Avatar Rising

Washi watched as clumsy little Zaeten waddled over to the toys, examining several before making his selections. The boy's parents stood nearby, waiting to see if he would choose the old Avatar's toys and be proclaimed the new Avatar. The Southern Air Temple had been the last temple to recieve the toys, and if the new Avatar wasn't found here it would be nearly impossible to find him.

Zaeten finally made his selections. After a single glance Washi sighed; another average airbender. His parents sighed as well, though their sigh betrayed their relief that their son was not the Avatar. Washi almost smiled to himself. Zaeten's parents were not stupid. They realized that the life the new Avatar would have been demanding. They were not sorry.

Washi looked up. It was little Aang, the orphan boy's turn. Washi didn't dare to hope as Aang walked among the toys, bouncing with excitment. The kid was only two, and already he seemed a bit over enthusiastic and energized, even for a boy his age. This one would not have the paitence to be Avatar.

Aang toyed with a few items, picking one up, then dropping it none too gently. Finally he made his first selection, a red ball with intricate golden designs. Next he picked up a large spinning top and dropped it with the ball. Washi held his breath as Aang made his final choice. The young airbender chose a brightly colored wooden turtle and added it to his collection of treasures.

Washi allowed himself a rare grin. "The Avatar has been found. Praise the spirits!"

A cheer went up in the crowd. The elder monks smiled kindly at the young airbender, knowing the challenges that lay ahead for him. Aang quietly played with his toys, oblivious to the cause of the commotion. For the moment, he could be a child.

* * *

"AANG is the new Avatar!"

"You know that we have never been wrong about these kinds of things." Washi said lightly, but with conviction, "Now sit down, Gyatso. You should be happy for Aang, not distressed."

Gyatso slowly took his seat, recovering from his uncharacteristic burst as the other monks in the cirvle stared at him.

So Aang was the Avatar. If Aang was anywhere near as good of a bender as his mother, he would be an especially gifted bender already. The added title of Avatar would make him very different from the others. And as Gyatso knew very well, for children sometimes being different could be deadly.

Washi continued, "Now, we must discuss Aang's future. As you know, the Avatar is to informed of his status when he is 16. Until then he will train with the other airbenders his age."

Another elderly monk chimed in, "I think it would be wise for Aang to go on as many trips to other nations as possible so he can experiance traveling and get to know the other nations." The group murmered in agreement.

"We will need a mentor for the boy." Several monks stood to volunteer, including (what a shocker!) Gyatso. Gyatso tried to hide his anticipation under cool noncholance.

Washi eyed them carefully. "How about... Gyatso." (said monk smiled in relief.) "Gyatso, you will be Aang's mentor."

* * *

Speaking of Aang... 

A three year old Aang was bouncing off the walls. Literally.

"YAHOOOOO!"

He cartwheeled, tumbled, and ran down the ancient stone corridor, occasionally using crude gusts of air to propell himself forward. The two young men who was supposed to be watching him were in hot pursuit.

"Aang, get back here!" Cried one of the men. Aang's only response was a cackle of delight as he bounced even faster down the corridor. Eventually the young men were forced to stop and catch their breath.

"Why... won't he... listen to us?" panted one man.

"You know he only listens to Master Gyatso." replied the other. "and HE'S off on some trip to the Northern Air Temple."

"Figures that we got landed with the job of watching the little guy. I was wondering why he need TWO people to watch him. Now I know!"

"How much sugar did we feed him?" exclaimed his partner.

"I think a more appropriate question would be WHY DID WE FEED HIM SUGAR?"

"Because he started to cry when we said he couldn't have any."

"Right."

The poor men started off again, trying in vain to catch the hyper toddler.

"I'm sure he'll calm down when he's older." said one man, though not sounding thourouly convinced. "After all, he is the Avatar..."

* * *

**Darn it! Another short one after what? 3 months? I'm trying to make them longer. And failing miserably...**

**Thank you Artemis-Delilah-Avari for asking me to keep writing this story!**


End file.
